


crying about the blocks

by jorellep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Other, green blob man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorellep/pseuds/jorellep
Summary: this is just me crying about dream thank you
Kudos: 12





	crying about the blocks

green block man has my heart, so does the long haired bourgeoisie anarchist pig man. PLS OMFG MY THOUGHT PROCESS IS SO BAD its 1am and all Im thinking about right now is the fact that if dre ever screamed at me id cry and thank him, no i do not have a degradation kink but the fact that its dre excuses him from that anyways. pls this is just me typing on my phone @ me on insta if we have problems @_jorelle_


End file.
